fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes are Evil!
Gnomes are Evil! is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available after completing the quest Leaders and Followers and Gnomes are Great. Walkthrough Returning to Brian in Brightwall find hims standing next to the gargoyle still, but now all of his gnomes are missing. Quickly Brian tells you that all of the gnomes save Lionel have left and that he needs your help in retrieving them. Brian than tells sends you to his home to retrieve Lionel. Once there a familiar taunting can be heard coming from inside and inside the taunting can be heard coming from Lionel up in the corner near the roof. Shoot the gnome and return to Brian. The quest will end, but no reward is given at this time as the player has to retrieve the rest of the gnomes. Location of Gnomes #Lionel: Brightwall inside Brian's home. #Brightwall - From the blacksmith cross the bridge and turn left following the alley to the end. The gnome will be hiding near the middle of the chimeny of the right house. #Brightwall - From the blacksmith cross the bridge and turn right following the road up the hill. Passing under a bridge go down the street on the right and straight back, the gnome will be standing atop a boulder. #Brightwall - Goto the Academy, into the Reliquary, After the raised floor section with the Treasure chests. Head to the left stairs that go down (near the huge pillar holding a huge balcony. As soon as you hit the stairs he should start talking he's to the right around the corner. #Brightwall - Goto the Academy, into the Reliquary hanging from wall right before the braizer puzzle (On the right as you reach the puzzle). #Mercenary Camp - Main housing section of the camp atop a water tower. #Dweller Camp - Heading up a path twards Wimpet's Sniffle #Mistpeak Valley - Heading twards the monorail, take the path to the right, head up the hill he is at the top near the overlook (to your right). #Mispeak Valley (Chillbreath Caverns, entrance between the monorail and Brightwall Village) - Down the trail it forks, take the left passage way head twards the icey water; he is atop a pilar of rocks. #Mistpeak Valley - Sitting on iced over waterfall near demon door. #Mistpeak Valley - From the Dweller Camp follow the path till it forks left and right. Take the right path up the hill into a small camp (to your left). #Mistpeak Valley - (The Hole) behind the crashed monorail. #Mistpeak Valley - (The Hole) on the inside of the archway in the Hobbe arena. #Mistpeak Valley - From the Dweller Camp, follow the path until it forks left and right, Take the left path down the hill, across a bridge, you'll come to a light post. Turn right, go up the hill, he'll start talking when you enter the archway. #Mouringwood - head across the swamp twards the lady digging and kids playing. Go up the small hill, he is sitting on the right on the edge of the stone opening. #Mouringwood - On a broken archway near the graveyard. #Mouringwood - Next to the entrance to Bowerstone Industrial hanging off a rock (to the right). #Mouringwood - Inside the Ossuary (Requires Gone but not Forgotten) down the path to the right of the tree inbetween the tombs. #Bowerstone - After the sewer you go across a bridge, head to the right go down the alley, turn around. He should be on the wall to your right. #Bowerstone Old Quarter - One the second house to the right from the main gate. #Millfields - Head towards Millfields Monorail Station and turn right at the road before it. The gnome will be hanging off a cliff face on the right. #Millfields - On bridge to the gazebo facing the shore the gnome is in a broken archway on the right. Description Brian in Brightwall brought his gnomes to life with your help, but now they're causing him problems. He needs you to find them and help him put them right. Return to Brian to give him any gnomes you find. Conclusion You have returned the foul-mouthed gnome known as Lionel, but his pointy-hatted friends are still scattered around the world and need to be found. Reward 40 Guild Seals (After returning all gnomes to Brian.) Unique Weapon - The Gnomewrecker (pistol) Harlequin Makeup (10 Gnomes returned) Notes *When returned to Brian the gnomes now have sharp pointed teeth and darker features than they originally possesed. *While standing near the gnomes they will constantly taunt and belittle the player. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Incomplete Articles